


Bringing The Thunder

by Cheylouwho



Series: Kink Meme Prompt Fills [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Craig, Electricity, Kink Meme, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Temperature Play, Top Tweek, dating but fighting ahah, embarassing craig again, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylouwho/pseuds/Cheylouwho
Summary: Wonder Tweek's got a preposition for his lying, traitor of a boyfriend. In order to lure him to the right side, he's going to have to take some unconventional measures.





	Bringing The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes dating but fighting means you gotta shove ice fingers in your boyfriend ass and reign him in  
> ya know, as you do
> 
> new fill for the south park kink meme!  
> https://southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/171951904229/can-i-request-super-craig-x-wonder-tweek-where
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+

Tweek was bitter.

The moment he had stood up from his chair in the Coon and Friends base, Craig should have been up with him. It would have been so easy to grab his open hand and flip the others off, to head up after Mysterion in an act of utter defiance, but no. _Stupid Craig_ had remained in place, eyes glazed over with a look of disappointment as Tweek had left him behind. Their eye contact had been unwavering until Tweek stepped into Cartman’s living room and slammed the door behind him.

Craig’s behavior was unacceptable, no doubt. The lack of texts, the brutal punches during their respective team’s street fights, the way they’d make nothing more than awkward eye contact during their civilian lives… _surely_ this was _his_ fault, not Tweek’s.

And Tweek was going to prove it.

His glove fingers curled and uncurled impatiently as he rested his back against a brick wall, staring up at the darkening sky. It was hard to keep his hero persona going at such a pivotal moment, but he did his best to keep the nervousness bubbling in his chest at bay. He knew that Craig had seen his text message calling him to the back alley behind Skeeter’s bar; the idiot never turned off his read receipts. Now it was just a matter of time to see if he would actually show his face. If he did, then Tweek would attempt to persuade him to join Freedom Pals. If not, then he deemed it an automatic win.

Either way, he was satisfied with the scene he had set.

Tweek’s eyes drifted shut for a moment as he felt a change in the air, an odd shiver running down his spine as heavy footsteps approached. Although aware of the other man’s presence, he didn’t speak or even turn his head, continuing to stay put against the wall.

“Wonder Tweek.”

Bingo.

Tweek allowed the mood to simmer for a moment, relishing in the fact that his plan had actually worked. It was hard to keep a smile off of his face at the thought of getting close to his boyfriend again. “Smart boy, showing up,” he teased, voice low as he dared Craig a glance. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“You’re lucky,” Craig growled back, taking another step closer from the far end of the alley way. He sounded equally nervous despite his arrogant stance. “I didn’t have to.”

Tweek pushed himself off of the wall, standing up straight as they finally made full eye contact. The low lighting made it difficult to make out much more than vague facial expressions. “Yet here we are,” he said calmly, curling his fingers again. “That means you must want _something_ from me.”

Craig kept quiet as he continued his approach. His chest was puffed in a show of dominance despite his lowered head.

Tweek let out a shaking breath, feeling the unconscious chill on his lips. The tension was setting off his powers before he was ready. “I should have known you’d come crawling back to me,” he dared anyway, electricity tingling in his fingers. “You can’t help yourself.”

The gap between them had closed now, Super Craig standing much closer than he needed to be. The moonlight tainted his blue eyes with remorse as they locked eyes. “Maybe,” he admitted softly, curling his lip just enough for his teeth to catch it. “Maybe.”

Ah, yes. There it was.

Tweek’s hands trembled as he leaned closer still, static crackling under his gloves. “I expected someone like you to be stronger,” he whispered, cold lips nearly touching Craig’s ear. He’d been waiting for this moment since he’d sent his text. He’d gladly dance in circles if it meant that the other hero would eventually bend.

Craig shivered with the change in temperature as Tweek dared a kiss against his jaw, the other hand sneaking closer to his hip. “I _am_ strong,” he argued, voice wavering under the pressure. “I’ve just realized that--”

“Realized what?” Tweek could only grin as Craig’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open in a delicious ‘o’ shape. His gloved fingers had barely brushed against his side and yet here he was, eyes glassy with pleasure from a gentle zap. “Pathetic,” he chided, feeling slightly guilty over the insult. Staying in character was difficult when Craig looked at him with that beautiful expression. “I’ve barely touched you and you’ve come undone.”

Craig glared, a flush spread across his cheeks. He completely ignored Tweek’s comments, continuing on. “I realized that Freedom Pals really is the better option, is all. I wanna take your offer.” He paused, eyes glancing down at the hand still hovering close to his body. “This is for _me_ , not for you.”

Tweek couldn’t help a laugh escaping his lips as he dared another touch, fingers ghosting across Craig’s stomach. It elicited a soft whine despite how badly he’d tried to press his lips shut. “You’re a damn liar,” he muttered, watching in amusement as Craig leaned closer for more. “You need this. You need _me_.”

Craig clung desperately to his pride as he continued to bite his lip, eyes dropping to the ground. “No,” he said.

“ _Yes,”_ Tweek practically cooed, pressing a few more chilling kisses to his face. “Honestly, at this point, do you think Freedom Pals would want someone like you? You aren’t showing me anything of value. You haven’t _proven yourself_ to me yet.”

Craig took in a heavy breath, blinking slowly in the dull moonlight. This was becoming too much for him, and Tweek could tell that all the strength in the world couldn’t keep him from crumbling at his command. “How do I do that?” he asked softly, shoulders curling forward in embarrassment.

God, there was no sweeter sound in the world than the willing defeat in his voice.

Tweek slowly took a half step back, raising his gloved hand with all the delicacy of a princess towards Craig’s mouth. He presented it to him, finger’s splayed. “I’m going to punish you for your disloyalty, _traitor,_ ” he explained as sensually as possible, hoping it didn’t sound too stupid. “Then maybe I’ll consider taking you to our side.”

Craig nodded slowly, eyes hooded with lust. “Yes,” he managed, leaning closer again in desire. “Yes, please.”

“Good.” Tweek’s fingers practically sparked as he wiggled them in front of Craig’s face, trying his best to stay steady. He imagined the dirty alley as his stage, the man staring deep into his eyes as his budding young actor. All he had to do was direct his scene.

Somehow the shitty metaphor made him feel grounded.

“Come on now, don’t be so shy,” Tweek whispered finally, bumping the tip of his index finger against the warm, tantalizing lips in front of him. Craig jumped at the tingling sensation against his skin, parting them just enough to nip at the leather with his teeth.

In one swift motion he yanked the glove from Tweek’s hand, dropping it down to the pavement below them.

Tweek took another chilling breath before presenting the other hand, enjoying the look on Craig’s face as he pulled off the second glove. Bare hands were usually too dangerous when it came to his odd elemental powers, but for Craig, it was necessary. He wanted to make sure he felt his full power. He wanted to make sure that he understood his place. As soon as he felt ready he pressed the palms of his hands against both his shoulders, whipping him until his back slammed against the brick wall.

Craig yelped, not at the collision, but at the pulse of energy shooting through his body.

“Hah,” Tweek grinned, slowly trailing his hands down Craig’s chest. He concentrated on keeping himself at a low buzz, not wanted to overwhelm him too quickly. “It’s cute when you make that sound. Do it again?” It didn’t take much coaxing; a slight, sudden increase of pressure and another carefully timed zap made him cry out, squirming.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Craig said quickly, as if that would save him the shame from his outbursts.

“Of course it doesn’t,” Tweek cooed, continuing to drag his hands along his shirt. He watched as flashes lit up the darkness, each one eliciting another gasp from his partner. It wasn’t until they slipped under his shirt that he finally got a dearly anticipated scream.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tweek scolded, immediately pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. Craig was equally harsh as they began to go at it, fingers grabbing at each other as Tweek’s hips rut forward. Every electric jolt forced out a wonderfully delicious hum into his mouth, loving the feeling of Craig’s warm lips and tongue against his chilled breath. When he finally pulled back, the other man was panting heavily with need.

“What more do you need from me?” he asked, out of breath.

Tweek only chuckled, fingers gripping the waistband of Craig’s pants. They’d gone from warm energy to chilling icicles, painting a whole new type of goosebumps against any bit of flesh they brushed against. “I want _everything_ ,” he whispered dramatically, making quick work of the front before yanking them down just enough to find his prize. Cold hands wrapped around to Craig’s backside, squeezing firmly and enjoying the look on his face when he realized just how hard he’d become. “You like this a little too much.”

“No I don’t,” he muttered, still avoiding eye contact.

“I can’t believe you’re still keeping that attitude up,” Tweek mused as he continued to run his fingers along bare skin. One hand finally crept between his cheeks, rubbing teasingly against his hole. “It’s pretty cute, thinking you’re still above me.”

Craig whined, falling forward just enough to press his forehead against Tweek’s shoulder.

“Thought so,” he laughed, one hand dipping quickly into his pocket and fishing out his lube. Somehow he’d known that their encounter would end on a positive note. “You’re gonna turn over for me now, got it? If you can satisfy me, then maybe I’ll consider.”

“It was _your_ offer in the first place,” Craig complained, but he obeyed, turning around. His hands pressed against the brick wall as he spread his legs, ass out and pants down to his calves. Cold fingertips were now even colder with the addition of lube as one began to press inside of him.

“Relax,” Tweek said, this time a bit gentler as he leaned over his partner. His lips were electric as he kissed against Craig’s shoulder and upper back, creating a nice counterbalance to his chilled fingertips. One finger became two, and in no time he felt like Craig was ready.

“Is your dick cold, too?” Craig snorted as he felt the fingers withdraw, squirming to get more comfortable.

“Only if you’re asking,” Tweek teased back, suddenly feeling a bit more lighthearted. He smeared himself with a bit more lube before pressing his tip against his warm hole, opting for only a slight temperature drop before pressing in. Craig gasped with the cold pressure, mouth smashing up against his arm as his knees buckled. “Good boy,” Tweek laughed, beginning a slow rhythm.

Craig only whined again, overwhelmed with sensations as fingers roamed his body, swapping between electric jolts and freezing flutters.

“If you ask nicely,” Tweek said, both hands resting against his hips, “I’ll jerk you off.”

Craig shook his head, trying to hold on to the slight bit of dignity he had left.

Tweek rolled his eyes, biting his lip. “I know you want to,” he whispered, sending another quick shock through his palms against his hip bones. “What’ll it be, hmm? I can either get you off now, or you can go hide in the Freedom Pals base bathroom and do it alone.” His hands went back up the front of his shirt, pinching at his nipples and sending another few alternating sensations.

Craig tilted his head back in pleasure, moaning obnoxiously. “Fine,” he whimpered, shaking with sensations as Tweek’s thrusts began to take on an electric charge. “Please, please, please!”

“Good boy,” he cooed again, one hand snaking around to grab at his dripping cock. It didn’t take much to get him going, rubbing in short, smooth strokes until he was practically sobbing at the sparks against his sensitive skin.

“Tweek, Tweek,” he suddenly cried, releasing quickly against the brick wall. Tweek followed immediately after, sending one final shock.

The two froze for a moment, trying to catch their breath before Tweek slowly pulled out.

“Craig?” he whispered softly, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. “You okay?”

Craig slowly lifted his head, a grin across his lips. “Yeah,” he said slowly, leaning back just enough to steal a kiss. “I’m good, honey.”

“I hope that didn’t hurt too bad,” Tweek sighed, suddenly feeling a bit nervous as the lust began to fade. “I was being kinda rough, I’m sorry.” Both hands, free of charge, grabbed at his shoulders, helping him turn around. “Look at me real fast?”

Craig met his eyes before stealing yet another kiss. “I told you I’m good,” he laughed, bending his knees enough to catch his pants and pull them back up. “What’s your decision, then, _Wonder Geek?_ Did I make the cut?”

Tweek only laughed, pulling him close to his chest. “I missed you so much. Welcome to Freedom Pals, you dummy. Come on, let’s head back to base and get you cleaned up.”

Craig only giggled, taking his hand.


End file.
